Some beverage containers have a handle attached to a beverage container main body for carrying the beverage container. The handle is typically attached to the beverage container main body by an upper connector portion and a lower connector portion extending respectively from the top and a bottom of the handle toward the beverage container main body. Each of the upper connector portion and the lower connector portion are fastened directly to a side of the beverage container main body using a fastener, such as a screw or bolt.